


In the morning glow

by Red_Lover27



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lover27/pseuds/Red_Lover27
Summary: Jamie and Jack's anniversary was last night how do they celebrate in the morning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is first time actually posting this story let me know what you think.

As the sun rose the next morning, it’s warm light filtered in through the window. Jack blinked slowly a couple times before opening his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The world inside Jamie’s bedroom had a soft ethereal glow to it, including his beloved's face. He took a few minutes to watch Jamie and remember last night. 

“Happy anniversary Jack, I truly love you to the moon and back.”

“Oh Jaime,” a cold hand began rubbing the warm cheek of his lover hovering above him. “I love you more than all the snow in the world and I am so happy I had the opportunity to fall in love with my best friend.” It all became a flurry of tongue, teeth, and touching after that grand declaration.

With that thought something inside Jack started to stir, so he decided to take action. A frosty heart, as will as other cold body parts quickly came to life, and with a pounding in his chest reached up to plant a light kiss on the lips before him. While Jamie’s breathing picked up, his mind was still unaware of what was happening. Sighing, Jack tried again to wake his lover up. Putting a little more into this kiss the frosty guardian moved his lips to encourage to play with him. Frustrated that his efforts have gone unrewarded he tried a third kiss.

Jamie woke up this time and finally got with the plan. A surprised Jack let out a small squeak then gets with the program, giving back what he was receiving. Without losing that wonderful contact between each other they rolled back and forth until Jack was pinned by the older boy.

“You have my undivided attention now,” Jamie leaned in for one more kiss, “What?”

“Oh not much, just wanted to look into your eyes this morning. Is that too much to ask for?”

“No,” Fire and ice meet once more in a lust-filled kiss that had seemed endless. Soon it turned into a battle for dominance, with Jamie letting himself be flipped on his back from time to time. “I hope you didn’t imagine winning the battle this morning.”

“Hell no, I’m right where I want to be, underneath a very strong set of arms so I could do this.” Jack moved his hips just enough to rub their growing arousals together. With a deep growl from up top that could melt anyone’s underwear right off, eyes once again meet.

“Damn, did I not give it to you enough last night or what?”

“Oh I got all I wanted, when you fucked me up one wall and down another.” Jack bucked his hips yet again. “I just wanted more of you this morning.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jamie plunged for the neck that was presented before him. Kissing every inch of flesh and found a familiar bruise on the cold neck.

Jamie removed the last of Jack’s clothing and laid him back on the bed. Icy blue eyes locked on the man before him and watched as he crawled over him kissing any part of Jack’s body. Finally reaching the neck Jamie settled his lower body down between his lover’s legs and went to work. A perfect mix of moans and growls filled the air around the young pair as they began rutting against one another.

“Ahhh,” Jack let out a pained cry of pleasure as Jamie sunk his teeth into the neck he had been kissing on a second ago.

“Like that?”

“OH god yes, please do it again.”

“My pleasure.”

“Damn,” Jack said before his neck was occupied once again.

“I didn’t hurt you last night did I love?” Jamie asked placing soft kisses to the bruised neck.

“Not at all, loved it in fact.”

“What is it you loved, this?” Jamie leaned down on the opposite side of his neck and bit down on the neck before him.

“Yeah except just a little harder.”

“As you command.” Jamie had a knowing smirk on his face. At the same time he reached down between their lower bodies, grabbing both harding members, and latched onto Jack’s neck once again.

“Ahhh!” Jack winced in pain as he bucked his hips to get more friction. Each tried to press their soul into the other begging for release they desperately needed. Jamie finally decided he had enough of this tease and reached for a familiar bottle on the side table. Jack held his legs firm together with nothing on but a cheshire grin.

“Oh I know what my baby wants,” Jamie rubbed up and down Jack’s thighs. “Please I just want to make love to you this morning, I want to move slowly together while we climb higher and higher.” Jack let his lover in between legs and Jamie went to work. Jamie uncapped the lube and covered his fingers in it. He pulled Jack’s member into his mouth to distract from the discomfort of prepping his lover.

Jamie pulled the dick he was sacking on from his mouth and readied himself. 

“Are you ready love?”

“Always.” Jamie slowly inch his hard member into the chilly body below him and made good on his promise. They took their time this morning letting the sunlight caress both finely crafted bodies and illuminate the love in their eyes. Panting became faster and moans became louder but Jamie wanted Jack to come first, so he leaned in and gently kissed the neck before him. Jamie came not long after his lover, pulling out he laid beside Jack and basked in the afterglow settling in.

“I love you Jack Frost.”

“I love you Jamie Bennett I truly always have and always will.”


End file.
